One Love
by Rue9610
Summary: "...aku harap kau menepati janjimu kali ini. semoga kau tidak kembali menyakitinya. Dia menunggumu"


One Love

Cast : Kim Hyukjae, Lee Donghae, Kim Kyuhyun

Pairing : HaeHyuk

Genre : hm… rue gk bisa nentuin genre T^T, yang penting happy end~~

Rate :K, K+, T

FF baru Rue, mian untuk Typo yang berteberan dimana, dan EYD yang kacau, serta tanda baca yang berantakan. selamat membaca!*boW

Siang itu, lagi, kembali dia harus di bohongi untuk kesekian kalinya. Dia berkata, bahwa ia sedang tidak enak badan, sehingga tidak bisa menjemputnya di tempat kerja. Namja manis itu tersenyum getir melihat orang yang barusan saja ditelponnya, memberitaukannya bahwa ia tidak bisa menjemputnya karena sedang tidak enak badan, sehingga namja manis yang khawatir akan keadaannya rela berhujan-hujanan untuk mencarikannya makanan hangat di sebuah restoran.

Tapi, apa yang ia lihat? Dimana, namja yang menelponnya itu berkata, ia sedang demam, dan tidak bisa menjemputnya sedang bercanda dengan seorang yeoja di salah satu tempat duduk di restoran itu.

'lagi?'pikir namja manis itu miris. Cukup sudah, kali ini… ia sudah tidak bisa bersabar. Kali ini, katakanlah dia bukan manusia karena kesabaraanya bisa habis. Selama ini dia sudah cukup bersabar, memberikan berpuluh-puluh kesempatan padanya, tapi apa yang ia terima? Bukanlah kebahagiaan, hanya kelelahan yang ia rasakan, kelelahan jiwa dan raganya.

"Agashi, pesanan anda"seorang pelayan mengantarkan sup yang ia pesan tadi, dengan langkah yang mantap, namja manis itu menghampiri meja, dimana sepasang namja dan yeoja sedari tadi menjadi pusat perhatiannya.

"Ah, Hae, beruntung aku bertemu denganmu disini."ucap namja manis itu membuat namja tampan yang duduk disitu amat terkejut dengan kehadirannya."Tadinya aku hendak mengantarkan ini ke rumahmu, tapi karena sudah bertemu disini, jadi sekalian saja."ucap namja manis itu menyerahkan kantung yang sedari tadi dibawanya.

"Hy..Hyukkie,.. ..ini, tidak seperti.."

"selamat menikmati makanan kalian, saya permisi dulu, anyeong"namja manis itu segera pergi sebelum namja tampan itu sempat menjelaskannya.

Hyukjae POV

"Yeoboseyo?"ucapku saat line telepon tersambung dengan orang yang kutelpon.

"_eo? Baby, ada apa?"_sahut orang diseberang sana.

"Hae, kau bisa menjemputku? Mobilku sedang di bengkel… dan hujan turun, bisa?"tanyaku padanya, dia adalah Lee Donghae, namjachinguku.

"_Ah, ng.. ano baby, mianhe… aku sedang tidak enak badan, jadi aku tidak bisa menjemputmu, mianhe… ne?"_sesal namja itu.

"Ah, geurae? Arraseo, kalau begitu aku naik taxi saja, gomawo Hae.. Saranghae."

"_ne, sekali lagi mianhe ne baby, nado saranghae."_balasnya sebelum memutus sambungan telepon.

"hhaaah.."kuhela nafasku panjang. "Positive thingking Hyukjae!"seruku saat tiba-tiba aku berpikir kalau Donghae kembali membohongi diriku lagi.

"Bagaimana kalau ku belikan ia sup? Ah, baiklah.. Jja!"dengan nekad, aku menerobos hujan untuk menyebrang jalan dari kantorku menuju restoran yang tidak jauh dari sana.

Ah , anyeong, Kim Hyukjae imnida, seorang designer di sebuah butik terkenal di kawasan Seoul ini. umurku? Aku baru berumur 21 tahun, tenang saja.. aku masih muda kok, dan kalau kata orang-orang sih, aku manis. Kata orang loh.. kalau menurutku aku ini tampan. Ingat!? Tampan! Oke, kita lanjut kecerita ne.

"Tuan, tolong bungkuskan sup nya satu"ucapku pada seorang pelayan. Pelayan itu mengangguk dan segeran membuat pesananku. Sambil menghilangkan bosan, kuedarkan pandanganku kearah seisi restoran ini sambil memeluk tubuhku yang kedinginan karena kehujanan.

-DEGH-

Jantungku berdetak keras saat melihat pemandangan itu, dia, Lee Donghae yang barusan saja kutelpon dan ia bilang sedang tidak enak badan sedang duduk disana, bersama seorang yeoja, bercanda, dan tertawa bersama, seakan-akan dunia ini hanya milik mereka berdua saja.

'lagi?'batinku miris.'ini sudah entah kesekian kalinya Hae.. taukah kau? Disini sakit.'batinku sambil menggenggam dadaku dari luar jaket yang kukenakan.

"Agashi, pesanan anda"seorang pelayan mengantarkan sup yang ku pesan tadi, setelah membayarnya aku segera menghampiri tempatnya.

"Ah, Hae, beruntung aku bertemu denganmu disini."ucapku seakan-akan itu benarlah sebuah kebetulan. Ya, kebetulan yang sangat menyakitkan, Hae. membuat Donghae amat terkejut dengan kehadiranku disini."Tadinya aku hendak mengantarkan ini ke rumahmu, tapi karena sudah bertemu disini, jadi sekalian saja."ucapku menyerahkan kantung yang sedari tadi kubawa.

"Hy..Hyukkie,.. ..ini, tidak seperti.."

"selamat menikmati makanan kalian, saya permisi dulu, anyeong"ucapku memotong penjelasannya lalu pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. kau mau menjelaskan apa lagi? Tidak cukupkah menyakiti diriku selama ini? tidak sadarkah kau kalau aku juga bisa lelah dengan sikapmu itu? kau bodoh Lee Donghae, sudah menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang sudah kuberikan padamu. Atau akulah yang bodoh karena sudah memberikan kesempatan itu padamu?

Tidak kuhiraukan hujan yang mengguyur tubuhku ini, kulangkahkan kakiku cepat. Pergi ke suatu tempat, menjernihkan pikiranku dahulu. Aku sudah terlalu lelah menghadapi ini.

Hyukjae POV END

Donghae POV

"Ah, Hae, beruntung aku bertemu denganmu disini."ucap seseorang yang menghampiri mejaku bersama Yuri, ya, aku sedang makan bersama Yuri yang tadi mengajakku berkencan. Dan tentu saja aku tidak akan menolaknya, jarang-jarang loh ada yeoja yang mau mengajakku berkencan di hari turun hujan seperti sore ini. tapi mataku membulat sempurna saat melihat siapa yang menghampiri meja kami ini. Hyukkie-ku.

."Tadinya aku hendak mengantarkan ini ke rumahmu, tapi karena sudah bertemu disini, jadi sekalian saja."ucapnya menyerahkan kantung yang dibawanya.

"Hy..Hyukkie, ..ini, tidak seperti.."aku hendak memberikannya penjelasan, tapi keburu dipotong duluan olehnya.

"selamat menikmati makanan kalian, saya permisi dulu, anyeong"ucapnya lalu pergi meninggalkan tempatku.

"dia siapa oppa?"tanya Yuri padaku.

"Itu.. maaf aku harus segera pergi"Aku menaruh beberapa lembar uang untuk segera menyusul Hyukjae, tidak kuhiraukan teriakan-teriakan Yuri yang memanggilku. Sekarang ini yang ada dalam pikiranku hanya Hyukjae saja. Hanya Hyukjae.

"Sial! Dia sudah menghilang"dengusku sebal, segera aku berlari menuju mobilku dan pergi mencarinya.

"Hyukkie, eodiga.."gumamku memperhatikan kanan dan kiriku sepanjang jalan, tangan kananku memegang kemudi, dan tangan kiriku memegang handphoneku, berusaha menghubungi Hyukjae.

Malam pun tiba, aku sama sekali tidak menemukan Hyukjae dimanapun, aku sudah berkeliling kota Seoul, semua tempat yang disukainya, tapi tetap tidak ada.

"apartemen"gumamku. Ya! Lee Donghae baboya! Kenapa tidak dari tadi kau pikirkan huh!?

Segera kuputar arah mobilku menuju apartemen Hyukjae.

-TINGTONGTINGTONGTINGTONGTINGTONG-

Aku menekan bel apartemen Hyukjae seperti orang kesetanan. Sungguh, aku benar-benar ingin meminta maaf padanya.

-cklek-

Pintu itu terbuka, tapi tidak menampilkan sosok yang kucari, melainkan sosok yang lebih tinggi dari Hyukjae. Kim Kyuhyun. Dongsaeng Hyukjae.

"Mau apa kau?"tanyanya dingin.

"Kyuhyun-ah, dimana Hyukkie?"Tanyaku tothepoint.

"Tidak ada."jawabnya singkat.

"Jangan bohong Kyuhyun-ah.."

"Aku tidak berbohong, Hyung. Dia pulang dengan keadaan basah kuyup, mengambil kopernya membereskan barang-barangnya lalu pergi begitu saja."jelasnya dengan wajah datar, dia sudah taukah?

"Kau tau kemana dia pergi?"tanyaku lagi.

"Tidak. tapi yang kutau dia tidak ingin bertemu denganmu. Lagi."ucapnya dengan menekankan kata 'lagi' diakhir kalimatnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah..aku.. bisa jelaskan ini"mohonku agar dia mau mendengarku.

"Tidak perlu, Hyung. Kau tidak perlu menjelaskannya, yang kutau adalah, kau hanya mempermainkan hati Hyukkie Hyung. Maaf Hyung, kali ini aku tidak bisa menolongmu. Kau menyakiti hati Hyungku, berarti kau juga menyakitiku. Lebih baik sekarang kau pergi dari sini."ucapnya dingin.

"Kyuhyun-ah, ini tidak seperti."

"Hyukkie Hyung tidak bisa terus kau permainkan. Pergilah dari tempat ini sekarang juga. Aku butuh istirahat, untuk menyusul Hyungku besok. Selamat malam."

-BRAK-

Dia membanting pintu itu dihadapanku.

Beginikah akhirnya? Hyukkie… aku minta maaf.

Donghae POV END

Kyuhyun POV

Aku baru saja pulang dari rumah sakit setelah bertugas berjaga dari kemarin malam dan mendudukkan diriku disofa ruang kelaurga apartemen kami. Ya, kami, aku dan Hyungku.

-cklek

Kudengar pintu depan terbuka dan kulongokkan keplaku untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Seketika wajahku terkejut melihat Hyungku yang datang dengan keadaan yang amat kacau itu.

"HYUNG!"aku segera menghampirinya yang hanya dia berdiri didepan pintu yang sudah ditutupnya tadi.

-brukh-

Tubuh kecilnya jatuh tepat dipelukanku saat aku hendak menyentuh pundaknya.

"Hyung, gwenchana?"Tanyaku pelan.

"Kyu… bawa aku… pergi dari tempat ini.."lirihnya sebelum ia hilang kesadaran.

Kubaringkan tubuh Hyukjae Hyung di ranjang miliknya lalu menggantikan pakaiannya, setelah itu mengompres keningnya karena dia terkena demam.

"apa ini ulah Donghae Hyung lagi? Terakhir kali kau seperti ini karena dia juga, Hyung"gumamku memperbaiki letak kompresan di keningnya.

"kalau itu yang kau inginkan, baiklah. Kita pergi hyung, kita pulang ke rumah kita, ne?"ucapku mencium pucuk kepalanya sebelum beranjak dari ranjang dan segera membereskan pakaian yang akan kami bawa.

-TINGTONGTINGTONGTINGTONGTINGTONG-

Tepat setelah aku selesai membereskan barang-barang milikku dan milik Hyukjae Hyung bel apartemen kami ditekan seperti ditekan orang gila. Mungkin memang orang gila yang menekannya.

"Tch,pasti Donghae Hyung"ucapku yakin. Ini adalah hal yang sering ku alami. Jadi, aku pasti hafal dengan tingkahnya itu.

-cklek-

Kubuka pintu depan dan menampakkan sosok bertubuh tegap dan lebih berisi ketimbang diriku tapi lebih pendek itu.

"Mau apa kau?"tanyaku dingin.

"Kyuhyun-ah, dimana Hyukkie?"Tanyanya tothepoint.

"Tidak ada."jawabku singkat.

"Jangan bohong Kyuhyun-ah.."

"Aku tidak berbohong, Hyung. Dia pulang dengan keadaan basah kuyup, mengambil kopernya membereskan barang-barangnya lalu pergi begitu saja."jelasku dengan wajah datar, setidaknya dengan diberikan alasan ini dia pasti percaya, kan?

"Kau tau kemana dia pergi?"tanyanya lagi.

"Tidak. tapi yang kutau dia tidak ingin bertemu denganmu. Lagi."ucapku dengan menekankan kata 'lagi' diakhir kalimatku.

"Kyuhyun-ah..aku.. bisa jelaskan ini"mohonnya agar aku mau mendengarnya.

"Tidak perlu, Hyung. Kau tidak perlu menjelaskannya, yang kutau adalah, kau hanya mempermainkan hati Hyukkie Hyung. Maaf Hyung, kali ini aku tidak bisa menolongmu. Kau menyakiti hati Hyungku, berarti kau juga menyakitiku. Lebih baik sekarang kau pergi dari sini."ucapku dingin. Ya, selama ini akulah yang selalu menolongnya, saat dia PDKT sama hyungku, saat jadian, bahkan saat dia membohongi Hyungku untuk pertama kalinya juga aku yang membujuk Hyukkie Hyung agar mau memaafkannya, tapi dia terus mengulangnya, dan cukup. Aku sudah tidak mau melihat Hyukkie Hyung dibohongi lagi.

"Kyuhyun-ah, ini tidak seperti."

"Hyukkie Hyung tidak bisa terus kau permainkan. Pergilah dari tempat ini sekarang juga. Aku butuh istirahat, untuk menyusul Hyungku besok. Selamat malam."

-BRAK-

Kubanting pintu itu dengan keras saking kesalnya.

"Kau pikir hati Hyungku bisa kau permainkan, huh?"lirihku.

"Kyu.."panggil seseorang yang membuatku mendongakkan kepalaku.

"Hyukkie Hyung, kau sudah bangun?"tanyaku menghampirnya, dia mengangguk.

"Donghae?"tanyanya pelan.

"Ne,"kupeluk tubuh kecilnya itu."Gwenchana Hyung.. besok kita pulang ne? aku sudah membereskan semuanya kok, Hyung."

"Lalu.. bagaimana pekerjaan ku dan pekerjaanmu?"tanyanya pelan.

"Aku bisa membuka tempat praktek disana, dan Hyung tetap bisa bekerja dengan mengirimkan hasil design Hyung kekantor. Aku sudah membicarakannya dengan Bos Hyung."jelasku, dia mengangguk.

"Gomawo, Kyu"ucapnya sebelum kembali terlelap dalam pelukanku.

Sekarang aku hanya bisa berharap, batinmu tidak tertekan Hyung.

Kyuhyun POV END

Author POV

-3 years later….

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris melihat keadaan Hyungnya. Hari-hari Hyukjae semakin buruk. Batinnya ingin melupakan sosok itu, tapi, hatinya berkehendak lain. Kyuhyun hanya diam mengawasi Hyukjae yang sedang berdiri dipinggir pantai, menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya.

"Mungkin, kau memang tidak bisa lepas darinya, Hyung"Gumam Kyuhyun meraih handphonenya dan menghubungi seseorang. "Semoga kau tidak kembali menyakitinya. Dia menunggumu."ucapku sebelum memutus sambungan telepon.

"Tunggulah dia Hyung"ucap Kyuhyun.

-In other side.

Si sebuah ruangan, tampak seorang namja tampan yang sedang memegang sebuah foto ditanganya.

"Hyukkie-ah, sudah cukup kau menghukumku, baby. Aku merindukanmu. Kamu ada dimana? Tak taukah kau aku sungguh tersiksa? Mianhe.. jeongmal mianhe.."ucap namja tampan itu, yang ternyata adalah Donghae sodara-sodara.

-DRRT.. -

Handphone Donghae bergetar diatas meja, dengan ogah-ogahan(?) Donghae meraih handphonenya, alisnya mengernyit bingung saat melihat nomer tak dikenal yang menghubunginya.

"Yeoboseyo?"sapa Donghae dengan ragu.

"_Hyung, ini aku. Kyuhyun"_jawab suara diseberang sana.

"Kyuhyun!? Kau ada dimana sekarang!?"tanyaku langsung begitu mendengarnya.

"_Mokpo. Datanglah kemari. Aku memberikanmu kesempatan lagi Hyung. Tapi kumohon, ini yang terakhir, kumohon jangan kau sia-siakan Hyung"_ucap Kyuhyun.

"Ne, arraseo. Aku tau Kyu, aku sadar, hanya Hyukkie lah yang paling penting dalam hidupku. Aku ingin meminta maaf padanya."jelasku.

"_Arraseo, aku harap kau menepati janjimu kali ini. semoga kau tidak kembali menyakitinya. Dia menunggumu"_sambungnya sebelum ia memutus telepon.

"Hyukkie, tunggu aku."Kusambar jas hitamku yang sedari tadi kusampirkan di belakang kursiku dan segera memakainya.

"Segera batalkan rapat untuk hari ini dan besok, setelah Siwon kembali suruh dia urus sisa rapatnya. Aku harus pergi karena ada urusan penting"Ucap Donghae pada sekertarisnya yang mengangguk patuh.

-Tomorrow.

Sore itu, kembali, Hyukjae berdiri dipinggiran pantai, membiarkan wajahnya diterpa angin laut, dan rambutnya di ayun-ayunkan oleh angin, menikmati hangatnya cahaya matahari sore yang mengenai tubuhnya yang terasa dingin.

"Hae, kau sudah menyakitiku berpuluh-puluh kali, tapi, pergi jauh dari mu ternyata lebih menyakitkan untuk hatiku yang telah terikat dengan dirimu itu. Aku merindukanmu, sungguh"lirihnya menatap sang surya yang mulai turun di ufuk barat.

-GREP-

Sepasang lengan melingkari leher Hyukjae dari belakang, disertai jas yang menutupi tubuhnya dari depan.

"Angin musim gugur tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu, baby"ucap orang yang sudah memeluk Hyukjae itu.

Hyukjae terkejut mendengar suara itu. suara yang sudah tidak pernah didengarnya lagi selama 3 tahun ini. Hyukjae berharap ini bukanlah mimpi. Dan bukanlah ilusi yang ia ciptakan sendiri.

"Kau tidak ingin menyambutku, eum?"tanya Donghae lembut, menaruh dagunya diatas bahu sempit Hyukjae, menyenderkan tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu pada dada bidangnya.

"Hae…hiks"isak Hyukjae.

"Mianhe. Aku tau aku salah, untuk itu aku minta maaf, aku sadar, tidak ada yang lebih penting lagi selain dirimu, Hyukkie"ucap Donghae penuh sesal. "Aku janji, aku tidak akan mengulanginya. Maukah kau, kembali padaku..?"tanya Donghae ragu.

Hyukjae terdiam cukup lama, berperang dengan pikirannya, hati dan pikiran yang tidak sejalan itu sudah cukup membuatnya frustasi. Tapi mungkin, mengikuti kata hati adalah keputusan yang bagus, dan juga… memberikan namja ini kesempatan lagi mungkin tidak buruk.

Hyukjae menggenggam tangan yang memeluknya dari belakang itu, ia menggelengkan kepalanya lalu mencium telapak tangan Donghae.

"Aku tidak pernah berkata hubungan kita ini berakhir, Hae"ucap Hyukjae tersenyum.

"UWAA!"Hyukjae berteriak kaget saat tubuhnya dibalik dan kembali dipeluk Donghae, tapi tidak hanya itu saja, sekarang tubuhnya melawan gravitasi. Donghae mengangkat tubuhnya dan memutar tubuh mereka berdua.

"Hae. Aku pusing!"jerit Hyukjae. Mendengar jeritan Hyukjae, Donghae segera menghentikan acara berputar-putarnya itu.

-CHUP-

Donghae mengecup bibir Hyukjae sebentar. Urgh.. betapa ia rindu akan rasa bibir itu.

"Hyukkie-ah"panggil Donghae serius, menangkup kedua wajah Hyukjae agar balas menatapnya.

"Saranghae, nan jeongman saranghae"ucap Donghae. Hyukjae menatap kedalam mata Donghae, kemudian tersenyum.

"Nado.. nado saranghae"balas Hyukjae.

-CHUP-

Lagi, Donghae kembali mencium bibir cherry itu.

-SRET-

Setelah melepas ciuman itu, Dongae menumpukan tubuhnya pada lutut kirinya dan merogoh sebuah kotak beludru berwarna biru tua dan membukanya, kemudian menyodorkannya pada Hyukjae.

"Hari ini, aku datang kemari, bukan hanya untuk meminta maaf. Tetapi juga untuk meminta dirimu. Would u marry me?"tanya Donghae. Hyukjae menatap tidak percaya Donghae.

"Hae~"Hyukjae menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tanganya guna menahan isakan.

"Bagaimana, Hyuk?"tanya Donghae memastikan.

Anggukan, Hyukjae menjawab dengan anggukan karena ia tidak dapat berkata-kata lagi. Donghae tersenyum senang, memasangkan cincin berwarna silver itu ke jari manis Hyukjae, kemudian berdiri dan memeluk erat tubuh Hyukjae.

"Gomawo Hyukkie"ucap Donghae senang.

"Ne, Hae."Hyukjae membalas pelukan Donghae tak kalah eratnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat senyuman indah Hyung nya lagi.

"Ternyata memang hanya dia hyung sumber kebahagiaanmu, meskipun kau ingin berpisah darinya, hatimu sudah terjerat olehnya, kau tidak bisa mengalahkan hatimu sendiri. Pergunakan kesempatanmu baik-baik, ne, Hae Hyung"gumam Kyuhyun menonton kebahagiaan Hyungnya dari klinik yang ia bangun tepat di samping rumah mereka yang dekat dengan pantai.

-THE END-

Ok, kayaknya ff rue gk ada kemajuan ya? Semakin aneh ya? Semakin ancur ya? T.T ini awalnya pengen bikin hurt, sad end gitu. Tapi rue mikir, kayaknya rata-rata ff rue semuanya sad end, jadi yah beginilah, kalo happy end jadi sedikit ancur.

Jeongmal gamsahamnida buat yang udah baca dan ngeriview.. rue udah PM kalian ya untuk special thanksnya~ tapi mian kalau replay for reviewnya kelamaan, soalnya kadan ffn eror~~

Sekian dari rue, anyeong~~ *Bow


End file.
